MHAxKamen Rider: Hesei Generations Reborn
by Toroka25
Summary: Quirkless... Bah, merely people with too little Nebula Gas in their system to manifest a power. Watch as compassionate "Villain" provides quirks to the quirkless and restores the legacy of the Showa and Heisei Kamen Riders!


Author's Note: Helloooooo Everyone! How are you all doing today! I'm having a marvelous day today! Now first off I want to thank a new friend of mine for inspiring me and agreeing to work together on this series! His name is ghost83 (Yes that is his username, and while he has only a few fanfictions compared to some of the guys I follow, but i think they are pretty good)! He is going to be helping me build up this story's plot, which each chapter will be split into an A-Story for the Hero Riders, and a B-Story for "Villain" Riders! I won't go into details, you, my friends, are going to have to find out the meaning of that yourself down the road. However, I will say the "Villain" Riders each have their reasons to fight their respective Hero riders, and you will probably have a hard time rooting for the Heros and the "Villains" as the story goes on, courtesy of Ghost-san! Aaanyyywaaay... I have one last thing to talk about, but I will explain it at the end of this chapter! Catch ya on the Flipside! **HENSHIN!**

Post A/N: I know the tag says Evolto, but the one I was looking for, Satoshi K./Killbas, was not amongst the names that could be listed, no matter how much i looked. So sorry ghost83-san, i tried, but if I need to explain this again later, then I will.

Prologue: Quirk Genesis (Re:Riders)

250 years ago, in the year 2018, with the defeat of Evolt and Killbas, the Nebula Gas that permeated our world had been severely weakened, to the point it could no longer turn humans in the New World into Smashes. However, instead, it had accelerated the evolution of certain animals and that of Humans, causing Quirks to start to appear nearly 50 years later, in the year 2068. Now, in the year 2268, humanity enjoys an age of superpowers, where the heroes of comic books and manga are no longer a dream, but the days where humanity was powerless are nearly at an end, for as the number and variety of Quirks becomes bigger and bigger, the population of Quirkless becomes smaller and smaller, and those who are Quirkless are discriminated and put down for their lack of power. However, that does not mean they are powerless, for inside these Quirkless are high concentrations of the compounds for Nebula Gas, and if exposed to enough of it, they can either become violent monsters or armored warriors. That is how my Ancestor, Sento Kiryu, became a Hero, and it's how I intend to become one as well…! This is my story on how I became Kamen Rider Re:Build, the Greatest Hero of All Time.

"And this was all you could find, Twenty Quirkless Kids who had just been illegally experimented on?" The Voice of the Police Chief asks.

"Not just that, Valiant and the other heroes fought these kids as they had been transformed into some sort of monsters…!" One of the Officers reports, "Each of them had strange abilities, and the Doctor even explains that after running tests on them again, they had found that whatever the experiments were, they gave these kids Quirks!"

"Artificial Quirks, an abomination…" The Police Chief as the parents hold their children close, one of them in particular listening intently to the police. "However, these kids aren't at fault… They need help and counseling…" He looks to the boy who is listening, "That one in particular, according to the reports, this boy was the first to be taken, and was injected with more Liquified Nebula Gas than the others, nearly 10x times the lethal dose and he still survived…"

"That kid is amazing, he is Build's Descendant after all…!" Mikumo Akatani sits, curled up into a ball, sniffling as he remembers the agonizing pain of the Liquified Nebula Gas coursing through his system, but what they don't know is that was the same amount being forced into his system with each experiment. He also remembers being attacked by his hero, Valiant, who forced him out of his Monster Form, which he remembers watching from a Brain Monster into a some sort of creature that was half crimson red and half navy blue with one of it's body parts looking like that of a hare's ear. Mikumo can't help but think about how, looking in the mirror, that creature was him. He also reminded him of the statue of his Ancestor, Kamen Rider Build, that creature he turned into was a mockery of him, and he can't help but feel ashamed of himself.

'I'm supposed to be Sento-jii-sama's Legacy, and yet I made a mockery of him… I was so desperate to be saved that I transformed into a monster shaped like him. Mikumo growls at himself, but then he notices the other kids around him, all of them are being brought into a room with a circle of chairs, with one woman and the 19 other kids being brought inside, Mikumo going along with them.

"Hello everybody! My name is Parado Hojo! It is nice to meet you…!"

"Hello Parado…" The kids say with a bit of a lackluster response.

"I know what you must've gone through was traumatic, but believe me when I say this, I went through something similar when I was young too!" Parad says, to which they all look at him. "Have any of you heard of the Bugster Virus?" They all look shocked, that Virus was driven to extinction centuries ago, "Well let me tell you kids that, the reason why the virus is extinct is thanks to myself and my wife, Poppy." He shows them by turning into a cloud of tiny creatures shaped like the Bugster Virus. "My Wife and I are the last of the Bugsters… As well as their Source…" The Kids are about to panic before Mikumo looks up, the bangs over his right eye standing up quickly, the movement catching everyone's attention.

"Uso! You're Kamen Rider Para-DX!" Mikumo says, smiling, "The Evil Rider turned Hero Rider!" Mikumo practically gushes with glinting eyes. "It's such an honor to meet you, sir!" Everyone looks at Mikumo, at how he is so calm and excitable.

"That's right!" Parado says. "Anyway, I have all of your test results… And it seems you now all have Quirks…!" He smiles at them, "Thanks to the Nebula Jelly that was injected into your bodies, and each of you has a unique Quirk, something related to your ancestries!"

"You mean…?" One boy with glasses asks and then taps his body until he finds something on his legs, and he begins laughing excitedly. "Yes! YES! I have the Engine Quirk!"

"Settle down, young man, I haven't finished!" Parado says, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Apologies, sir!"

"Now, each of you has a Quirk, but our blood tests also show something else that is interesting, you kids, all 20 of you, are related to Kamen Riders!" Parado explains. He then brings out a list, to which everyone listens closely, they learn that each other's names and which Rider they descend from: Eri Tokiwa (Zi-O), Mikumo Akatani (Build), Pony Tsunotori (Ex-Aid), Reiko Yanagi (Ghost), Tenya Iida (Drive), Eijiro Kirishima (Gaim), Mei Hatsume (Wizard), Ochako Uraraka (Fourze), Koji Koda (OOO), Shoto Todoroki (W), Neito Monoma (Decade), Himiko Toga (Kiva), Mina Ashido (Den-O), Koichi Haimawari (Kabuto), Kyoka Jiro (Hibiki), Togaru Kamakiri (Blade), Denki Kaminari (Faiz), Tooru Hagakure (Ryuki), Yuga Aoyama (Agito), and Melissa Shield (Kuuga). The group, hearing their names called out, has the faintest feeling this is something akin to an introduction, but then Mikumo looks at his fellows, feeling like he is amongst friends, his future allies, and he can't help but smile at this.

"What are you smiling about?" The boy with red and white hair, Shoto Todoroki asks, "This is bad!"

"I'm smiling…" Mikumo says, looking down a bit, "Because we're all part of the same group, we're Rider Kin, and I feel we need to stick together to get through this and our future!"

"Our future…?" Shoto asks.

"Yeah, our future as heroes!" Mikumo says, trying to keep up his cheery attitude, his ahoge slowly falling. "I want to be able to hold up my ancestor's legacy! To bring Love and Peace to the world!" Everyone looks at him, noticing his falling hair, and to which there is a giggle amongst the group, and everyone looks to Ochako Uraraka, who is just laughing, Mikumo looking at her, confused.

"Oh my god, this is just great, I was thinking of how to look at the bright side of this, and you just did it for me!" Ochako says, laughing and wiping her eyes as she tries to get in control of herself. Her laughter quickly becomes infectious as they all begin to laugh, or at the very least, grin. Slowly passes the time as everyone gets to know one another, and they all learn this is going to be the first of their many counseling sessions together, so that they have a base of support moving forward.

"Now, before you all go, we need to test to see what your Quirks are!" Parado says, leading the children out of the room, and to a training room with all the machinery they could need. "Okay everyone, we're going to discover the Quirks the Nebula Gas gave you all… Starting with you Eri-chan!" The girl looks a bit nervous as she slowly walks up, and he gently has her sit down with an injured police dog in front of her. "Now try using your Quirk on this hound…!"

"Wh-What if I kill it?"

"It will be alright, just breathe and don't panic, just focus and keep calm…!" Parado says, "I can use my "Quirk" Virus, to temporarily disable your Quirk if it goes too far!" Eri looks at him and, despite her fears, breathes slowly, and gently holds her hands over the dog, and slowly begins to focus, a horn slowly becoming present on her head, extending and sharpening as it begins to glow. Mikumo looks at the horn and he can just see the faintest trace of Nebula Gas flowing off her horn. As this happens, the Dog's injured leg begins to slowly repair itself, to which Himiko and Mina start shaking, as if something feels off and terrifying about that Quirk.

"Whats wrong?" Mikumo asks.

"I don't know…" Mina says, "However, I feel as if something isn't, I've got this sense of vertigo and some sort of displacement, it's like the room is bending and distorting as she is using her Quirk."

"I can feel it too…" Himiko says, a hand over her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick…!" Himiko groans, and soon Parado has Eri stop, the light and gas of the horn stopping and then it recedes into her head, with only just the base and tip sticking out of her head, with the injured dog standing up, and then begins bouncing around, barking happily as it looks at Eri and then begins licking her face, the girl laughing with a smile on her face. Everyone just can't help it, they feel... Hopeful…

It continues as follows, with Mikumo having an enhanced intellect, and a Quirk that allows him to understand machinery at just a glance, as well as help him design and build mechanical objects with the most unlikely of ingredients. Reiko Yanagi's allows her to utilize a form of Telekinesis that allows her to manipulate multiple objects, each having the maximum weight of a human, however the Telekinesis becomes harder to control the more objects involved. Tenya Iida has his family's Engine Quirk, where he can run at high speed thanks to the engines that naturally grow in his legs, though he needs to fuel it with orange juice. Eijiro Kirishima has the ability to harden his skin to be as hard as a rock, but also increasing it's sharpness at the same time, giving his body the hardness and sharpness of Obsidian.

Mei Hatsume, having received her Quirk, Zoom, allowing her to naturally increase the range of her line of sight to 5 kilometers , however doing so requires focus, and as long as it's within that line of sight, she can see the smallest detail. However, that is when suddenly Mei discovers something that she didn't realize she could now do, she can use real magic, something that Parado explains that she was able to obtain due to the Nebula Gas awakening the Genetics of Wizard inside her, who obtained his power through the Phantom known as Dragon. In a few days, Mei would find her Phantom is known as Phoenix, but that's another story. After Mei, Ochako discovers her Quirk located in the newly grown pads on her finger tips, allowing her to remove the gravity of whatever she touches, and then allowing it to fall to the ground by pressing them back together. Only downside is she begins to suffer from Nausea the longer she holds it.

Koji Koda finds that his Quirk allows him to communicate with animals, and he can compel animals to follow his orders. However, they will later find out his Quirk extends beyond that, but that is for later. Following this, Shoto finds he is able to manipulate Fire and Ice, and with Parado's explanation, due to his connection to W, he could be able to manipulate up to 6 more elements in the future. Neito finds out he has the ability to copy other Quirks, which immediately causes him to have a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong, Neito-san?" Mikumo asks.

"Do you think people will accept a Hero who can copy Quirks?" Neito asks, looking down.

"I think they can!" Mikumo says, "I mean Decade and Zi-O were able to copy the powers of other riders, so I think there is a way you can as well!" Mikumo then takes him aside to talk with him, and the others move on to Himiko, who reveals he can change her form after she ingests the blood of her targets, and Mikumo's brain is running a hundred miles a minute as he begins to talk to her about her ability to transform. After that it is slowly as follows: Mina Ashido, can generate a liquified form of temporal energy that eats at whatever it touches like acid. Koichi Haimawari can repel himself across surfaces to the point he can actually move blindingly fast, to which he and Tenya actually try to race one another, like it is a game. Kyoka Jirou can utilize her heartbeat as a weapon through the jacks connected to her ears, Togaru Kamakiri can generate blades across his body, Denki Kaminari can generate powerful bursts of electricity, though using too much at once temporarily short circuits his brain.

Tooru Hagakure has the ability to turn herself invisible by refracting and reflecting light off her body, like and even greater, she can teleport between reflective surfaces thanks to it. Yuga Aoyama can fire a laser from his naval, and Melissa Shield has the ability to change any form of matter into whatever she wants, however, she needs to convert her fat into pure electrical energy to initiate the transformation, as she is using Einstein's Equation of Mass-Energy Equivalence to shape things, using energy to transform matter into an object she desires, whilst keeping it's mass the same. The entire group decides to call her Quirk "Transmutation". The session ends with the children complimenting everyone's quirks, sharing their opinions, and giving ideas on how to use them, and exchanging everyone's contact information, so that they may be able to chat again, or to have out of session meetings, or to just have fun.

Mikumo, smiles as he looks at his new group of friends, and the 20 of them put their hands together, all of them smiling at each other. "I am glad to have met you guys…!" Mikumo says, "I hope we can protect this world as our ancestors did!" Everyone nods and smiles, though the bond is new, they feel it, and they can only hope that things will progress further as they continue to bond in the years to come. With this, they call out their ancestor's rider names, hope brimming in their voices.

"Kuuga!"

"Agito!"

"Ryuki!"

"Faiz!"

"Blade!"

"Hibiki!"

"Kabuto!

"Den-O!"

"Kiva!"

"Decade!"

"W!"

"OOO!"

"Fourze!"

"Wizard!"

"Gaim!"

"Drive!"

"Ghost!"

"Ex-Aid!"

"Build!"

"Zi-O!"

"KAMEN RIDERS!"

Prologue: Quirk Genesis (?)

_**250 years ago, in the year 2018... There were two aliens known as Evolt and Killbas. Using a compound known as Nebula Gas, they were well on their way to destroying this world. However, the Kamen Riders known as Build, Cross-Z, Grease, and Rogue defeated them and brought peace to the world... For a while at least. However, the Nebula Gas lingered, and it slowly affected the DNA of living creatures over time. Now, almost everyone has a power called a Quirk, and I'll be honest with you... It's getting boring. So I'm going to change things up. Society says that I'm one of the lucky ones to have a Quirk... They'll be in for a huge shock when I make my debut. For, you see... I awaken the recessive Quirks of the so-called 'Quirkless', and make them powerful. The destruction and carnage is great, but... it's not enough to change this world.**_

_**I killed a man that had more than one Quirk... It was boring. I took over that man's empire... It was boring. I find out that there are still Kamen Riders, and their descendants still live... Now that is something that has piqued my interest. I now 'publically' pretend that I have a 'boss'. I conduct experiments, like the organization from 250 years ago: Faust. Using notes, I raised my 'Hazard Level' to extreme levels. This is the story of how I helped Kamen Rider Re:Build become a symbol of heroics in history... This is the story of how I broke him, and built him back up from scratch.**_

_**Twenty kids... I found twenty freaking kids, and experimented on them...' Rubbing his eyes, a figure sitting at a desk looked over the files he did on them. He muttered to himself, "Using Nebula Gas to rapidly awaken their Quirks before maturity... before using a second special tailored one for each individual so a monster based on their ancestral Rider would awaken..." He chuckled darkly as he looked at a file labeled [Re:Zi-O], muttering, "Heh... 'Quirkless' kids? Quirks awaken a different points in time, due to everyone having a 'Hazard Level'. A 'Hazard Level' of 2 is at least required to manifest a Quirk."**_

"_**From that, the body can generate its own Nebula Gas, functioning as fuel for the Quirk be used.. The excess that isn't used is safely released into the atmosphere, where it is dispersed and diluted." He picks up the file labeled [Re:OOO], "However, some Quirks can only take so much usage, and by pushing them too far beyond their limits without rest, their bodies begin to rapidly absorb Nebula Gas from the atmosphere in a desperate attempt to refuel, causing the Quirk Users to transform into a Smash… If they manage to regain control of themselves, and transform back into their normal selves on their own, their Hazard level increases. This, in turn, causes the Quirk to supercharge and evolve."**_

_**"To expand upon that point... Ever since Nebula Gas was introduced, the DNA of all living creatures have evolved adaptations to it, making it a key factor in the immune system. This essentially makes Nebula an unknown necessity in everyday life." Flipping through the file [Re:Wizard], he went on, "Due to how little is still known about the properties of Nebula Gas, all that is known is that there's somehow a higher concentration outside of Earth's atmosphere, if suing the Law of Conservation and applying it to Evolto's reappearance after Killbas. Comparing it to how a person running from point A will be slightly out of breath at point B, Evolto must have 'rested' at some place in outer space, meaning there's more Nebula Gas in the universe. Average concentration per cubic meter are still unknown though."**_

"_**Emitter-type Quirks produce a decent amount of Nebula Gas, but their fuel efficiency is terrible in comparison, and if used too frequently, side effects set in, warning the user that they are reaching Critical Mass." Picking up a file labeled [Re:Kiva], he continued, "Transformation-type Quirks are the most 'fuel efficient'. Requiring little Nebula Gas to start up, but has a higher power output in terms of 'Quirk Efficiency'." Glancing at a file labeled [Re:Den-O], he concluded, "Mutant-type Quirks... Those Produce the greatest amounts of fuel and Nebula Gas, but produces it on a near constant level. The 'mutation' occurs when the build-up is so great, it changes the body so it can manage the new quantities of gas more efficiently, while at the same time, the body constantly emits a safe amount of Nebula Gas slowly over time, and during times where the user builds up too much gas, the body releases it in a large cloud that is rapidly dispersed and neutralized by the atmosphere, however the user is given fair warning via headaches before they "explode"."**_

_**He laughed and spun in his chair, revealing himself to be a kid the same age as the ones he experimented on, "Using [Re:Zi-O]'s Quirk to turn back my biological clock, just to avoid suspicion and dodge the police... I can't wait to see what will happen to those kids. Will they bend to society, or will society break them?" Getting up he grabbed a file labeled [Re:Build], before throwing the all but one of the files into the incinerator. Opening a secret door that led into an alley, he grabbed the phone and called 911. Taking on a scared personality, he cried, "Th-there's screams coming from the warehouse! There are monster in there! SEND HELP!" Quickly hanging up the 'scared' child faded away as he quickly put on a coat, slipped the two remaining files into a small backpack, and grabbed an umbrella as he fled the warehouse he experimented the children in.**_

_**Disappearing into the crowd, he giggled as he made his way to his home: a different warehouse near the 'high-class' society. In his 'bedroom', he put his stuff away before hopping onto a chair and placing his bag on the 'kitchen' table. Opening it up and taking out a file, he grinned and rereads it, muttering, "Get ready to wake up, society. The Heisei Kamen Riders... they're making a comeback." Openly laughing, he stands up and shouts,"Rejoice! They are the ones that will change to society! Reaching forwards and make the world awe from their might! They are the legacy of the Heisei Generation Kamen Riders! Truly, this is a great moment to know about!" The other file that the teen grabbed... The one that wasn't destroyed, it wasn't very thick, or had much paper in it. However, it would lead to a new era of heroes.**_

_**[Project Re:Rider]**_

_**The youth suddenly frowned, and muttered as he went to his room, "Best to make sure there are no surprises... or interruptions." His room had a tube, containing a faceless man that nearly collapsed society as they knew it, All For One. The kid tapped on the glass, speaking innocently, "Wakey-wakey~! Time for the last test!" The smile turned into a deranged grin, "You claimed and proven that you have multiple Quirks in you... Well, now… You're no longer useful to me." The man seemingly shook in fear as the boy walked over to a machine with a large tank. Flipping a switch, copious amounts of Nebula Gas filled the tank as the boy continued, "As we both know, your absorbing an incredible surplus of Nebula Gas, well over the limit of what your body can handle, which will result in you losing a Quirk. The result: Your body splitting to save yourself and having the Quirk manifest into a Smash." A cage was lowered as a light shined, revealing many cages stacked upon cages, each filled with a monster inside it.**_

_**The boy muttered darkly, "Time to see what Quirk you lose, this time." Flipping a lever, the man convulsed in pain as the boy muttered, wondering to himself, "What should I do for rent?" Off to the side, a device sat there innocently on the table. However, for those who knew what it actually was, they would be either frightened or in awe. It was the Build Driver. The man went slack as a monster was split off of him, the boy speaking interested as he looked at the monitors, "Oh~! You lost your High Resistance, the one that made you only allow one 'split' per week! Looks like we'll do more 'splits' for you!" With a grin and pushing the lever up, the boy asked as the tank filled with Nebula Gas, "Now then, [All For One]... Let's begin the experiment!" He flipped the switch again...**_

_**And this time, the man began to scream in pain.**_

Author's Note: Whooooweeee! This was an exciting chapter to work on with Ghost-san! Thanks man for helping and joining me in this journey man! Anyway this is the newest project we are doing together, and I am happy to announce that MHA: Kamen Rider Re:Build is now open starting today, please be sure to go to ghost83's page and read not only his Fanfictions but also the stories he follows and favorites. Also be sure to check out my page for the stories i follow and fave, and give the writers the follows and favs they deserve. Also don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review both this story and me! Now before I go, I promised to describe something, and that is the Hazard Levels for this fanfiction. They are as follows:

LV. 1: "Quirkless" (These people are the minority and have too little Nebula Gas in their bodies to actually manifest a Quirk, by introducing a certain amount, to which each person has a different threshold, they will transform into a Smash! However, upon being defeated in battle within 30 minutes of the transformation, they will survive the transformation and their Quirks will awaken and increase their Hazard Level)

Lv. 2: "Quirked/Smash Riders" (These people are the majority and those who are to become part of it through "artificial" means are still capable of transforming into Smashes, though those with a blood link to the Kamen Riders will become Smash Riders, basically monstrous versions of their ancestors whose entire form is constructed of Nebula Crystals, solidified Nebula Gas that is as hard as diamond, dense as osmium, light as titanium, and stronger than steel. Even those with "Natural" Quirks and have a blood connection to a rider still have the potential to transform into Smash Riders, but have a much lower chance due to becoming adjusted to the Nebula Gas their bodies naturally produces. However, upon transforming into a Smash Rider, those who regain control of themselves and face the true reason for their transformation and accept and work past it are capable of increasing their Hazard Level and the power of their Quirk.)

Level 3: "Re:Rider Form and weapons" (Upon obtaining Hazard Level 3 the Smash Rider's Nebula Crystal shell cracks and reveals the Re:Rider underneath, which is pretty much a "Next-Gen" Upgrade to the original Suit, crafted from Nebula Crystals, which are as hard as diamond, light and strong as titanium, and dense as osmium, and are highly resistant to damage to anyone with a Hazard Level of 3 or Lower. If a Rider wishes to achieve their alternate forms, they must raise the power of their Quirks to at least Hazard Level 3.5, and then allow themselves to become Smash Riders again by allowing the gas in their bodies to reach critical mass.)

Level 4: "Rider Forms and associated weapons and tools" (Upon transforming into a Smash Rider, the Re:Rider will begin to hear a voice in their mind that questions them about a point in their lives that has caused them great emotional pain, why they avoid thinking about it, and why they still cling to. If the Smash Rider can move on from the pain and calls out the name of the Form, in which they will transform back into their normal Rider Form. As soon as the transformation finishes, the Form will give the user conditions to complete before obtaining it permanently. Once the conditions are met, the form is permanently accessible. This process repeats for every Hazard Level 4 Form.)

Level 5: "Super Form" (To achieve this, the user must have a Hazard Level of at least 4.5 with all of their Level 4 Forms, and go through another Critical Mass. However, when the voice speaks to them this time, it will be themselves, questioning them on the nature of their Quirk, and what it means, and why it is part of them. The Form will then manifest as their Smash Rider, and will battle them whilst asking them a single Question, "What do you fight for" and "Why do you fight", whilst having access to all of their Rider's previous forms. By answering these correctly and honestly, they can access their Super Form permanently.)

Level 6: "Canon Final Form" (This is the Final Form, the form that their ancestors were able to achieve, by their Super Forms, Alt. Rider Forms, and Re:Rider Forms to Hazard Level 5. Once that happens, the Smash Rider will take on their Final Form, and will not ask questions, only challenge the Re:Rider to Battle, however, the Smash Rider will be too powerful for the Re:Rider to beat through brute force alone, and each will require a unique means in order to defeat, but once they do, the Smash Rider submits to the Re:Rider, and the Final Form is unlocked

Level 7 and Up: "Ultimate Final Form" (This is the Highest Potential of the Re:Rider's Form, where the Final Form obtains its final evolution. The only way the Re:Rider will be able to access Hazard Level 7 is for the Re:Rider and the Smash Rider to clash in their final forms, in which the Smash Rider will ask them the same Questions they have been asking this whole time, and then will ask the Re:Rider... "Who are we?" In which the Rider's Answer, and if correct, the Riders will obtain what appears to be their Re:Rider Form, but the difference between that is... Lets make the comparison between Tatoba and Super Tatoba, its basically the Base Form on metaphorical steroids, the changes are obvious but not on first glance.)

Anyway that is about it for me! Thank you all for coming and reading my and ghost83-san's newest collab fanfiction. Don't forget Follow, Favorite, and Review, and we'll both catch you on the Flipside! Me: **HENSHIN!** ghost83: **Review?**


End file.
